The Raven
by MidnightFairyDust
Summary: The Raven, a mysterious girl who serves the Queen as an Aristocrat of Evil. When destiny leads her to the Guard Dogs den, she meets with the infamous, Ciel Phantomhive. But things become deeper when the Queen calls for the two guardians to work together. Follow the young souls and their demonic butlers as they conquer the underworld, an unknown relationship forming in the process.
1. Chapter 1 Her Lady, First Meeting

The carriage rocked from side to side gently as it rode across the cobblestone streets. It came to a stop, its driver hopped off, opening the door for their passenger to get out. It was just like any day for the two, out and about in London's shopping district, but, little did they know, everything was about to change.

"Finny?" Mey Rin said tugging on the gardener's shirt. He looked back at her curiously, smiling his usual smile, "Is everything alright Mey Rin?" Finny said, tilting his head to the side. She clenched her fists, slightly panicking "I-I have forgotten the shopping list the Young Master gave us!"

Finny's eyes widened and he looked at her frantically, "Th-the Young Master and Sebastian will be so angry if we return for it, but if we don't, we'll have no idea what to get!" He groaned helplessly, tears in his eyes, Mey panicking slightly, "What are we gonna do-" She was suddenly cut off.

"What are you two doing?" said a soft yet concerned voice. The two servants froze and looked back and were staring at a young girl, her dark brown hair, perfectly straight, cascaded down to her back on a powder blue dress with white and darker blue accents and details, a bronze locket delicately dangling from her neck.

She blinked her azure blue eyes and asked again, "What are you two doing?" The two looked back and forth between each other before Finny finally spoke up, "W-we're trying to buy some things for o-our Young Master…" he said hesitantly. She smiled softly.

"Would you like some help then?" She asked curiously. The two froze in disbelief, Mey Rin stuttered, "Y-y-you w-want to h-help u-us?" She asked in confusion. Their reaction caused the girl to giggle, she nodded, "If you wish for my help, then I shall help you." She smiled at the two, who were very confused as to why this girl wanted to help.

She extended her hand, and, hesitantly, Finny took it. The girl smiled and led them around, Mey Rin following as Finny explained their blunder of forgetting their Master's list. The girl nodded, "Well, it's no trouble helping you, I am currently waiting for my maid to finish an errand, so I have nothing to do till then." She said, smiling at the two reassuringly, the two servants smiled, relaxing a bit about the whole situation.

"Things might actually work out." Mey whispered to Finny as the girl was browsing through a shop, Finny smiled and nodded before turning his attention back to the girl. He walked up to help her carry a basket, which she gave to him graciously, "So, if I'm not being so bold to ask, how old are you? I'm just curious since you're running around the markets all by yourself." Finny asked hesitantly.

The girl looked up at him, "Well I'm 13, but this isn't the first time I've been left alone. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself..." She gave him a reassuring smile before returning to her shopping, leaving the servants to follow and think about what she had told them.

The trio wandered around the markets for a while, the girl buying things she found suitable for their Young Master. Satisfied with her shopping, she gave Finny the basket with her usual soft smile. Finny nodded, taking it graciously, "You really didn't have to Miss-" he froze, his eyes wide, Mey Rin began to shake, "O-OH MY!" she shouted

"WE'RE SO SORRY! F-forgive us f-for being so rude, w-w-we d-didn't even ask y-your name!" they shouted, bowing frantically to the girl who giggled. She waved her hand at them, "Isabelle…" she said simply, smiling reassuringly.

They both stopped, looking up at her hesitantly, Finny nodded, "W-well, our apologies Lady Isabelle…" They bowed again and Isabelle waved her hand once more, "It's quite alright, really." She said reassuringly. The two servants nodded obediently as Isabelle glanced around, "Now, I believe it would be best if you return to your master." She said, turning back to them, who both nodded.

The servants parted ways with Isabelle and talked amongst themselves as they found their way back their carriage. "She was very helpful…" Finny said smiling to himself as he clutched the basket Isabelle had given him. Mey Rin nodded in agreement, "I hope she gets back to her maid safely, yes I do… Do you think we should have helped her find her before leaving so hastily?" Mey Rin said, slightly guiltily.

Finny bit his lip, "Should we go back and find her?" he said looking back to the now distant plaza. Mey Rin shrugged, "M-maybe…" They both stared back at the markets, deep in thought, but eventually decided it best to head back to the manor quickly.

When the two servants reached their carriage, Finny packed away the basket safely as Mey Rin idled around, waiting for him. She found herself petting the horses of another carriage. Finny looked up, "Mey?! What're you doing?! Those aren't our horses!" He shouted, running up to her frantically. She waved her arms frantically backing away from the horses, "S-SORRY!"

_CRASH!_ The horses reared up, spooked by the servants actions. Both horses kicked back into the carriage, destroying the front of the carriage and ripping the leather harnesses to pieces. The two servants grabbed the spooked horses, desperately tried to calm them.

"Mey Rin…" Finny breathed, holding the horses steady, staring at the wreckage that was once someone's carriage. Mey Rin's quaked frantically, "W-WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" She dropped to her knees, "Sebastian and the Young Master will have my head, yes they will!" She stared at the wreckage in fright, thinking of possible punishments awaiting her.

Finny bit his lip, stroking one of the horses soothingly, "W-we'll have to find the owners and apologize…" he said hesitantly, "Hopefully, they won't be too upset..." he said, somewhat hopeful. Mey Rin nodded subtly, getting to her feet, "So, we'll have to wait for the owners to return?" she asked, grabbing one of the horse's bridals, stroking its mane. Finny nodded, "That's all we can d-"

"What on Earth?!" shouted a voice. Then, a woman ran up to the wreckage of the carriage frantically. The woman was in a black maid's outfit, with black silken hair and crimson eyes that cut right through the servants, running shivers up their spine.

"What happened to our carriage?" the maid asked simply, in a blunt and cold tone. The servants looked at each other frantically, "WE'RE SO SORRY!" they shouted in unison, getting on their knees, bowing to the maid.

She clicked her tongue, then, a familiar voice called out, "Enobria?! What is going on-" a girl jogged into view and looked back and forth between the servants and her maid, Enobria. Finny and Mey Rin's jaws dropped in disbelief and shouted in unison again, "L-Lady Isabelle?!"

**Oh mer gerd! New Story time! So, im gonna start putting these little notes at the end, because yolo~ But anyway, let me know what ya think so far! Ya I know, its kinda boring right now, but it'll get better, just wait for more chapters to come! MUAHA! :D  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading :3 **

**Stay creative my friends~**


	2. Chapter 2 Her Lady, A Guest

The air was tense. After about fifteen minutes worth of apologizes, Mey Rin and Finny decided it would be best to take Isabelle and Enobria with them back to the manor to explain the situation to their Young Master. However, that didn't make Enobria despise them any less.

The awkward atmosphere was suffocating, Isabelle shifted in her seat uncomfortably, glancing at everyone, somewhat nervous of the possibility of Enobria picking a fight with the servants. Isabelle just kept her mind occupied with where she was going. The Phantomhive Manor.

"L-lady Isabelle?" Mey Rin called hesitantly; Enobria stared at her, only making the maid sink into her seat. Isabelle glanced at Enobria, who backed off, "Yes? Um… Mey Rin, was it?" The maid nodded, "I-I'm so sorry about all this, I hope I haven't caused too much of a burden, yes I do…" she let her head fall to her chest in shame.

Isabelle smiled at her reassuringly, "It's quite alright, Mey Rin. Besides…" her words trailed off as her gazed turned back to the window, watching the unfamiliar scenery become bathed in the light of the setting sun. Mey Rin bit her lip nervously; unsure whether to ask what Isabelle was going to say. So, she kept quiet, letting the girl think to herself, as the carriage rocked gently on the road home.

Thankfully, the trip back wasn't too long. Finny hopped out from the driver's seat and held the door open for the group, Mey Rin allowing Isabelle and Enobria out first. Isabelle gazed at the manor in awe, "What a magnificent manor…" she said, glancing around the landscape, Enobria behind her protectively.

Finny nodded, grabbing the basket of supplies, leading the group toward the front entrance, then turned to them before opening the door, "N-now, the Young Master isn't aware that we brought guests here, so…" his words trailed off nervously. Isabelle nodded understandingly as he opened the doors wide for them, the lights of the foyers chandelier pouring into the darkness outside.

The gardener escorted them inside, Isabelle looking around in awe. Isabelle looked up and saw, at the top of the staircase, the infamous butler in black looking down at them. He narrowed his eyes, coming down the stairs gracefully, "Mey Rin, Finny, why have you brought company with you?" He asked while trying to say composed in front of the unexpected guests.

Mey Rin and Finny, who originally planned on handling the situation calmly, latched onto Sebastian, apologizing frantically through a mixture of the occasional sobs. Mey Rin finally was able to explain what happened at the market, Finny nodding his head desperately as support.

Sebastian sighed, pulling the two away and stepped forward toward Isabelle, Enobria standing behind her like a shadow. He bowed to the ladies, "I'm terribly sorry about them. Please, do come in, I hope to deliver the Phantomhive Family hospitality to its fullest." he said, escorting the two to the conservatory, seating them with some tea as he went to fetch his Master.

Isabelle sat comfortably, sipping her tea, Enobria still behind her. She sighed, "Well, this surely is an unexpected turn of events…" Isabelle said, sipping her tea delicately, Enobria nodding in agreement with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Sebastian knocked lightly on the door of his master's drawing room, a familiar "Come in" coming from inside. Sebastian walked in his hand over his heart, staring over at his master, Ciel, who sat looking over documents at his desk, "My Lord, we have guests." He said simply.

Ciel looked up from his papers in surprise, "Guests?! At this hour- who and why?!" He asked, sitting up, scowling at Sebastian in disbelief. Sebastian sighed, "An accident with a young ladies carriage. But, none the less, they are here. I was curious as to whether or not you wanted to greet them." The butler said, glancing at his master as he stood up from his desk.

"Fine…" Ciel said, rolling his eyes, in complete disbelief of the entire situation. Sebastian nodded, fixing his masters appearance before ushering Ciel to the conservatory, where Isabelle and Enobria sat, making idle conversation out of boredom.

Isabelle looked up from her teacup, her azure blue eyes meeting Ciel's before anyone could speak. They both blinked at each other before Ciel cleared his throat, putting on a smile for the guests, "Hello, I am Ciel Phantomhive. I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience my servants have caused you two." he said with a sigh, sitting down as Sebastian pulled out a chair for him.

Isabelle nodded, "it's quite alright, really. They were very kind to invite us out here. You have an extraordinary manor…" she said, watching him curiously, yet cautiously. Ciel nodded, Sebastian pouring him a cup of tea, "Well, never the less, it is a pleasure to have you here. Oh, how rude of me, may I ask your name?" he said, tilting his head slightly in question, sipping his tea.

Isabelle looked up, setting her teacup on the saucer, "Isabelle Tonnerre." She said simply, blinking at him. Ciel froze, setting his tea cup on its saucer as well, "Tonnerre…" he repeated in question, she nodded in confirmation and he nodded back.

"So… you are the infamous Duchess of Tonnerre. Born outside of the bloodline and brought in by the first lady. Then, you were taken in as the Queen's Raven. Am I correct?" he asked bluntly. Isabelle nodded, "And you are Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog, another fellow Aristocrat of Evil…" she said softly, lacing her fingers together before resting her head on them.

Ciel sat back in his seat and nodded subtly. The two sat silent for a while, studying each other as the time passed, Sebastian and Enobria glancing back and forth between the two, curiously yet cautiously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabelle Tonnerre." He said, raising his teacup with a smirk. Isabelle smirked back, toasting their teacups, "Please, the pleasure is all mine…" Ciel hummed to himself in thought, sipping his tea again, "So, what do you plan on doing now that your transportation home is out of order…?" he asked curiously, Isabelle simply shrugged.

Ciel sighed, "Well, it wouldn't be a very gentlemanly thing to throw a Duchess on the streets…" he laced his fingers together, shutting his eyes in thought. "It would be an inconvenience…" Isabelle said with a tired sigh. He opened his eyes, staring at her, "Well, you can stay here until the necessary repairs have been made, if you wish of course... Besides, it was my servants who were at fault in the first place" he said, sitting back in his seat, sipping the last of his tea.

Isabelle nodded, "I wouldn't mind staying…" she said, the two setting their empty tea cups on their saucers, Sebastian gathering the china on his cart. "Then it is settled…" Ciel said, trying to suppress a yawn. Isabelle nodded, "I hope I won't be a burden…" She said, glancing off as Enobria stood behind her.

Ciel shook his head, "it is no problem, I insist…" he said, Sebastian standing behind him. Isabelle nodded again, "Alright then… Sebastian, show her to her room please." Ciel ordered as everyone stood up. "Yes, My Lord…" Sebastian said, holding his hand over his heart as he bowed.

A little later, Sebastian returned to Ciel's room. Ciel chuckled to himself as Sebastian began undressing him, "You seem quite trusting of that girl, My Lord." Sebastian said while pulling his masters clothes off as he sat on the bed comfortably. Ciel scoffed as Sebastian put on his nightshirt "Don't be daft. She seems nice, _however_…"

"That's all the more reason _not_ to trust him." Isabelle said, Enobria pulling her nightgown onto her Lady. Enobria nodded, "Understood, Milady…" Isabelle sighed, Enobria tucking her into the unfamiliar bed, before going off to her own room with a soft "goodnight".

The two earls stared off out their windows as the full moons light seeped in through the silken curtains, both laying in their beds deep in thought before sleep slowly, but surely, took them both.

**Well, talk about an awkward first meeting XD But yep, Ciel and Isabelle have met and things are going to get more interesting (finally)Hope you guys enjoy this~**

**Stay creative my friends~**


	3. Chapter 3 Her Lady, Inquisitive

Isabelle's eyes fluttered open as her maid pulled the curtains from the window, "Good morning Milady…" she said softly, sitting Isabelle up in her bed as she yawned and stretched. Enobria pulled the covers off gently, Isabelle swinging her legs over the edge of the bed before Enobria slipped off her nightgown, dressing her lady in a clean dress.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get this dress from?" she asked curiously. Enobria smirked, "Sebastian brought them for you. Surely, it wouldn't be preferable to wear that dirty dress from yesterday." She said, doing the corset of the dress, Isabelle gasping as she tightened it, "I see." Isabelle breathed.

Enobria prepared a cup of tea for Isabelle who took it graciously, sipping it as Enobria brushed her long brunette hair. Enobria ran a finger delicately over the back of Isabelle's neck, making Isabelle flinch, "w-what?" she asked somewhat nervously, setting her tea cup on its saucer.

Enobria shook her head, moving her hand away, "nothing, my apologizes for making you nervous Milady." she said with a bow, Isabelle nodded, "it's quite alright…" she said, sipping the last of her tea, one of her hands making sure her neck is completely covered before getting to her feet, Enobria softening the wrinkles in the dress.

Sebastian called from the hall, "May I come in, Maladies?" Enobria looked to Isabelle quickly who nodded before calling back, "Yes, come in Sebastian." Sebastian swung the door open and bowed, "I hope the dress and tea was to your liking, Maladies." He said with a subtle smirk.

Isabelle sighed, "Earl Grey is an impressive taste. But I prefer Cordalia de Cial…" she said, looking off as she set her tea cup down on the servant's cart. Sebastian nodded, "I shall keep that in mind, Milady. I've also come to inform you that breakfast is served." He said with a bow.

Isabelle nodded, "Come now, Enobria…" she said, following Sebastian, Enobria following close behind. Sebastian led the two girls into the breakfast solarium, an area on the patio beautifully decorated with fresh autumn flowers, where Ciel was already eating. He looked up from his plate and smirked, "Good morning, Lady Isabelle."

Isabelle smiled softly back and approached the table, "Good morning, Earl Phantomhive…" she said as Sebastian pulled out a seat for her, next to Ciel. Sebastian gently placed a plate in front of her, "Todays breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad with a side of scones, toast and champagne. I hope it is to your liking, My Lord, Milady." Sebastian said with another bow, before going to stand behind Ciel, leaving Enobria to stand behind Isabelle. The maid and butler staring at each other as their masters ate quietly.

Afterwards, Ciel excused himself to take care of some work, leaving the maid and her mistress to entertain themselves. Isabelle sighed in thought before getting up from her seat, "I believe I would like a tour Sebastian." She said, glancing at the butler, who smirked and nodded.

Sebastian led them around the first floor, through the living room and library, then through the kitchen and patios. Sebastian guided them and told the two women of the manor's history, including how the previous mansion had burned down.

"Is that how the previous Earl died?" Isabelle asked the butler curiously. Sebastian nodded, "Yes, both the Earl and his wife, the Young Master's parents, both perished in the fire. My master, miraculously, survived the terrifying event." Sebastian said, his crimson eyes meeting Isabelle's curious gaze.

Enobria narrowed her eyes, stepping closer to Isabelle protectively, which only made Sebastian smirk. Isabelle glanced back and forth between the two and urged Sebastian to continue the tour, leading her upstairs. He gestured to the various rooms, such as the conservatory and other rooms, not including Isabelle's and Enobria's separate bedrooms.

Sebastian suddenly stopped, checking his pocket watch before turning to the girls with a smile, "My apologizes, but I must go prepare afternoon tea and lunch. If you'll excuse me." He said with a bow, "I do hope you can entertain yourselves…" Isabelle nodded, "That shouldn't be a problem."

Only a little while later, Isabelle had found the three servants of the Phantomhive family: Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-Rin. She curiously walked into their staff lounge, Finny looked up and jumped up from his seat, "L-lady Isabelle?!" he said frantically, Mey and Baldroy standing up with him, watching her in surprise.

She waved her hands at them, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I was just looking around and, ugh…" she bit her lip guiltily, "I apologize…" she said, bowing to them as they stared at her in shock. Finny walked up hesitantly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I-it's really ok, Lady Isabelle…" he said softly, smiling at her reassuringly. She nodded as Finny guided her to their table where they had all be chatting prior to her arrival.

"I hope everything has been alright with you, Milady. I'm very sorry about your carriage again…" Mey said guiltily as Isabelle shook her head, "It's really alright…" she said, smiling at the maid. Baldroy sat back in his seat, "So, who are you exactly?" he asked bluntly, making Finny and Mey Rin jump, "B-Baldroy! Don't be so rude!"

Isabelle pursed her lips in thought, "Well, to answer your question, I'm Isabelle Alia Tonnerre, of the Tonnerre family, obviously." She said, crossing her legs in her chair. Mey Rin tilted her head, "Tonnerre?" she repeated. Isabelle nodded, "The Tonnerre family is a military family that serves the Queen directly, in fact, many of her body guards are of the Tonnerre family. Including me." She said, glancing at the three servants as she spoke.

Finny tilted his head innocently, "Are you like the Young Master?" he asked. Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows, "like Earl Phantomhive? I suppose…" she responded, tapping her chin in thought. Baldroy shifted the tooth pick in his mouth, "So there are others like the Young Master?" he asked curiously. Isabelle nodded.

"Queen Victoria has a council of five guardians. In order they go, Ciel Phantomhive, the Guard Dog, and then Alois Trancy, the Spider. Then me, the Raven, Adrian Turner, the Cat, and Ciara Watson, the Sparrow. All of us serve the Queen, all at different 'rankings', if you will, Earl Phantomhive being of the highest ranking, therefore, closest to the Queen." She explained, all of the servants nodding, intrigued by what she had told them. "That is why I find Earl Phantomhive so… interesting."

**Hmmm, oh Isabelle~ Are you to be trusted or feared? Wellllll you'll just have to wait and see to find out her true intentions with Mr. Ciel. Also, with the tour, I have the floor plans of the Phantomhive manor, just if you guys are curious! Just go to the wikia page and look for Phantomhive manor. Sorry I cant figure out the links on here.**** But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**S****tay creative my friends~**


End file.
